


So Many Tears Can Make Me Blind

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is outside of the window. She knows at once she is not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Tears Can Make Me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ March 24, 2011.

She meets her for the first time after her third ‘forever’ ends. He’s dead in his bed, old age, when the woman is suddenly at her window.   
  
She looks at her, but does not speak. She stares at her for a long moment and then turns her face back towards the old man in the bed. He is not breathing. She thinks that she should be sad, but she cannot feel anything. She will not miss the way his raspy breath was too loud and kept her up at night. She will not miss those old, spidery hands touching her hips as if he were still young and beautiful like her.   
  
The woman curls her way into the room and out of the corner of her eye she watches the way the hair tumbles off over one shoulder, the way her dress hitches and shifts with the movements, revealing the arch of a thigh, the slight slope of a breast. Once the woman is fully in the room, she turns to look at this stranger.   
  
She can tell the woman is not human. She can tell just by looking at her. “What is it that you wish for?”   
  
“A crimson pearl,” the woman says without hesitation, eyes on her. She glances down at the dead human and then back up to this woman. She takes a step closer.   
  
“A crimson pearl,” she mimics, as if speaking the word for the first time. She shakes her head. “There is nothing like that here.”   
  
“You did not cry for his loss?” she whispers and she’s so close that she can smell her. There’s a hand in her hair, and her lips are dangerously close to this woman’s. She forgets to breathe, her eyes lowering to half-mast as she stares down at this woman.   
  
She doesn’t speak for a moment, but when she does, her voice is quiet. “I did not cry for him.”   
  
“I see,” she breathes. She pulls away a little. “You have become that disconnected from your feelings?”   
  
She closes her eyes. She does not nod, but the agreement is there in her stance. A hand traces down along her side and settles on her hip. The hand is warm, small, but commanding. Much more pleasant than when he had touched her. She breathes out, and she feels the touch of hair against her cheek as the woman shifts closer. Her body shivers, once, and she lifts her hands to touch at the woman’s shoulders, unsure what else to do.   
  
“I cried, before,” she says, quiet. “Two times before. But for him… I cannot.”   
  
“And why is that?”   
  
“I have been waiting thirty years for him to die,” she says. “After being with humans for so long, I know that there is no such thing as ‘forever’. They will all die.”   
  
The woman laughs, almost like bells, and she’s so close that she can feel her. Her hands tighten on the woman’s shoulders, longs to pull her close and feel the touch of someone who is not an old man, someone who is not human.   
  
But the woman does not close the distance. “So you have given up hope before it even starts? How troublesome.”   
  
She keeps her eyes shut. She breathes out, her breath a small shudder.   
  
“I have not given up,” she says. “I will find someone where, even if the ‘forever’ is not long for me, I can hold those years in my heart.”   
  
She opens her eyes.   
  
The woman is smiling at her, a small smirk that quirks her full lips. She does not want this woman to leave.   
  
“I will give you a crimson pearl. When I am able to produce one, I will give it to you,” she says.   
  
The woman’s eyes sparkle and her smile widens just slightly. “I will hold you to that promise.”   
  
The woman kisses her, finally, and she welcomes the touch.


End file.
